


Operation Lightwood-Bane

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Matchmakers, POV Outsider, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Teacher Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Sam, Beth and Ivy enjoyed playing matchmaker when it comes to their teachers and they have a flawless success rate. But what will happen when they try to set up Mr Lightwood and Mr Bane?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 279





	Operation Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Well look! It's another fic I wrote instead of doing my homework! I hope you enjoy it!

Sam had zoned out of the conversation her friends were having, they were talking about some new book series, which did sound interesting to be fair. However, she was more occupied with picking her next targets. Sam and her friends enjoyed playing matchmaker with their teachers, and they had a very good success rate. Last year they had gotten their PE teacher, Mr Herondale, to go out with their art teacher, Miss Fairchild, and now the two were engaged. Another successful match they had made was setting up their physics teacher, Mr Lewis, with Miss Lightwood, the biology teacher. Locked storage cupboards had been involved.

Sam's eyes locked on where the Literature teacher, Mr Lightwood, was sitting talking to Mr Herondale. She followed Mr Lightwood's eyes and found that he was looking at their history teacher. Smiling, Sam nudged Beth and pointed towards where Mr Lightwood was making heart eyes at Mr Bane.

"I think I found our next targets," she whispered

"I like it, I've even seen Mr Bane checking him out in the hallway before. I think it's safe to say that they like each other," Beth replied

"So what's the game plan?" asked Ivy

"Hmm, we could lock them both in a classroom together?" Sam suggested, a wicked smile beginning on her face

"Why do all your plans involve locking people in rooms, Sam?" Beth laughed, leaning back on her chair "First there was the art supply closet, then the science prep room and now a classroom,"

"Because it works!" Sam defended

"How will we get them in there?" Ivy questioned, pointing at the two men

"Uhhh, we could ask them to help us with something during lunch tomorrow and get them both to go to the same classroom. Then bam! Lock the doors," Sam said

"Right, so something we would need both history and literature skills for..." Beth wondered, looking up as she thought

"We could be writing a story? For that competition the school is having," Ivy pointed to a poster hanging on the wall near their table

"Perfect!" Sam exclaimed "And we need it to be historically accurate, that's why we need Mr Bane,"

"Yes!" Beth agreed "Lets do this, you ask Mr Lightwood because you have Lit next and Ivy and I will ask Mr Bane,"

"Sure, operation Lightwood-Bane is a go,"

~

"Hey Mr Lightwood, could I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked as the bell rang

"Of course Sam," Mr Lightwood replied, sitting on his desk

"Well, Beth, Ivy and I were wanting to enter the school's short story competition and we were wondering if you could help us with tomorrow at lunch?" Sam said, trying to keep the smirk off her face as she thought of their real motives

"Sure, what are you writing about?" Mr Lightwood asked, smiling

"We're doing a historical short story where our main character is a lady from the 1860's who accidentally time travels to the current times," Sam answered, they had worked out a basic outline of their story at lunch in order to make it more convincing. Who knew? They might even enter it eventually.

"That sounds really interesting, I can ask my husband for some information on that time period if you are interested in historical accuracy,"

"O-oh, yeah. That... would be nice!" Sam stuttered. Mr Lightwood was already married! And they were trying to set him up with Mr Bane!

"Awesome, well I'll see you tomorrow at lunch Sam. I hope this story will turn out just how you girls want it too,"

"Thanks, have a nice day Mr Lightwood," Sam walked out of the classroom in a daze. What were they going to do? They couldn't set up someone who was married!

"Hey Sam! Did you talk to Mr Lightwood?" Beth and Ivy caught up to her in the hall

"Yeah I did. But there is a massive problem guys, he's already married!" Sam informed them, expecting them to be as dejected as she felt

"Him too? Damn, I guess this really isn't going to work," Ivy shook her head

"What do you mean him too?" Sam asked

"Mr Bane was wearing a wedding ring, he was twisting it around his finger while we were talking to him," Ivy informed her

"Well, this sucks. How did we not know that they were married?" Sam was quite disappointed

"I'm not sure, they would have been an awesome couple though," Beth sighed

"Yeah, they would have,"

~

"Darling, I just overheard a very interesting conversation in the hallway. Apparently some of out students are trying to set us up," Magnus announced as he made his way into Alec's classroom

"Seriously? Who?" Alec laughed

"Ivy, Bethany and Samantha,"

"So that's why Sam wanted help with a short story tomorrow at lunch," Alec shook his head "What do you think they're going to try?"

"Nothing anymore, I only heard the end of the conversation but I know that they saw me playing with my wedding ring while they asked me for help on some short story thing. They seem to have worked out that we are both married, but it seems that they never considered that we could be married to each other," Magnus made his way over and sat next to Alec on his desk

"Well, there is no one else I would rather be married to," Alec smiled sweetly at Magnus

"Likewise darling," Magnus leaned in and the two shared a quick kiss

"It would have been fun to see what their plan was though," Alec said once their lips parted

"No doubt they would have locked us somewhere like they did to Jace and Clary, or Isabelle and Simon," Magnus laughed

"Probably, we could have some fun with this you know," Alec suggested

"I like the sound of that, what do you have in mind?"

~

"Lets do this," Beth said as the girls reached the classroom they were supposed to be meting Mr Bane and Mr Lightwood in. They were all still sad over the fact they they couldn't set up their teachers but they wanted to respect the fact that they were both married

"Yeah," Ivy pushed open the door, Mr Lightwood was already there and was doing something on his phone

"Hi girls, grab a seat and I'll be right with you. I'm just sending a text my husband," Mr Lightwood sounded cheerful and none of the girls missed the way he smiled when he mentioned his husband. The man was clearly besotted.

Just as the trio sat down Mr Bane walked through the door, "Sorry I'm late! I got distracted texting my husband," he gave the girls a sheepish grin before sitting down next to Mr Lightwood, very close next to Mr Lightwood to be precise.

"That's fine," Sam said, giving Ivy and Beth a look that clearly asked the likelihood of both men texting their husbands at the same time.

"Shall we get started then, darling?" Mr Bane asked Mr Lightwood

"Sure, you girls said you had an outline prepared?" if Mr Lightwood was surprised by Mr Bane calling him darling then he didn't let on

"Yeah, we do," Beth passed the outline to Mr Lightwood

"Do you mind if we have a quick read over it?" asked Mr Bane

"Go for it," shrugged Ivy

Mr Bane and Mr Lightwood skimmed over the outline, they seemed to like what they saw and soon they passed it back to the group of girls, none of which had missed how close together the two teachers were sitting

"It looks really promising, girls. I think this could be an awesome story," Mr Lightwood told them

"I think it looks nice too, but perhaps don't have her complain about corsets. Women actually didn't mind them too much, and they were a gender neutral trend at this time. The misconception about corsets being uncomfortable comes from people who are either wearing ones that don't fit properly or that they haven't broken in. In fact-" Mr Bane was cut off by Mr Lightwood

"Mags, they don't need a full history lesson on the corset today," Mr Lightwood laughed, looking at Mr Bane fondly

"Sorry Alexander, I just find it interesting," Mr Bane shrugged

"I know you do, but let's save it for another time. Ok?" Mr Lightwood suggested

"Ok darling," Mr Bane smiled at Mr Lightwood, it was a sweet smile, full of love and adoration before it turned teasing "At least you sister appreciates my extensive knowledge of fashion throughout the ages,"

"Sometimes I think you love my sister more than me," Mr Lightwood shook his head

"Of course I don't! Even though she does have incredible taste I know I married the right Lightwood," Mr Bane protested

"You're just a sucker for blue eyes, Magnus," Mr Lightwood rolled his ocean-blue eyes

"Damn right I am," Mr Bane laughed "Especially when they're yours,"

During the exchange the girls had been getting increasingly more confused, but now Sam had finally worked out what was going on. "Wait a minute! Are you two married to each other?" she exclaimed

Mr Lightwood and Mr Bane stopped their barely concealed flirting and turned back to the girls.

"Yeah, I thought you already knew. We aren't exactly the most subtle couple," Mr Lightwood raised an eyebrow

"No! We had no idea..." Beth trailed off

After that revelation and many questions asked by the girls, they finally got back to work on the story. It actually turned out really well and would eventually win the short story competition because of it's historical accuracy and complex use of writing techniques. But the real victory for the girls was discovering that operation Lightwood-Bane had been a go for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Feedback would be greatly appreciated if you have any and comments and kudos are adored (but don't feel like you have to!) I hope you liked this fic, I'm a bit of a sucker for both secret relationships and au's where Magnus and Alec are teachers.  
> Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
